1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus which can record a motion image and a still image.
2. Related Background Art
As such a kind of apparatus, hitherto, a digital VTR for recording and reproducing a digital signal onto/from a magnetic tape by rotary heads has been known. In such a digital VTR, there is known a digital VTR using a method of encoding a motion image signal in a picture plane unit, for example, in each frame unit and sequentially recording the encoded signals onto the tape.
When the motion image signal recorded by the above method is printed, displayed, or the like as a still image, one picture plane of a reproduction image is fetched into a memory and is repeatedly outputted from the memory, thereby enabling the still image to be obtained.
In this instance, there are problems such that an image which is displayed by an interlace scan of a television image is disturbed by a flicker, an outline portion of the image is not smooth due to an influence by a scanning line, further, a still image cannot be completely reproduced because of an error or drop-out upon reproduction, and the like.
In order to obtain a still image of a higher quality, therefore, it can be considered to record a still image of one frame by repeatedly recording a number of times corresponding to a plurality of picture planes during the recording of motion images.
FIG. 1 shows a state where a still image signal of one frame is recorded into areas of three frames of a motion image on a tape.
In the diagram, when a picture which is desired to be recorded as a still image appears during the recording of the No. 2 frame, by instructing the recording of the still image using a still image recording switch, the recording of the still image is started from a position A of the No. 3 frame.
After the No. 3 frame was recorded at the position of A, a similar signal of one frame is repeatedly recorded to positions corresponding to portions B and C.
After the still images of the three frames were recorded, the No. 6 frame of the motion image is recorded in a portion corresponding to a frame of D and, subsequently, the motion image is continuously recorded.
When the still image is recorded during the recording of the motion image as mentioned above, the frames of Nos. 4 and 5 of the motion image corresponding to a period of the recording of the still images B and C are not recorded.
When the motion images recorded as mentioned above are reproduced, a problem occurs such that a continuity of the pictures is lost and the reproduction image is disturbed.
When an image is reproduced from a recording medium on which the motion and still images have mixedly been recorded as mentioned above, it can be considered that the still image is suddenly reproduced during the reproduction of the motion image, so that it is not pleasant when the reproduction image is watched.